camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tomic
The Tomic (トミック) is a Japanese 6×6 folding camera made by Tōkō Shashin in 1952–3. It contains a number of peculiar features, and was only made in a small number. Description Overall view The Tomic is a horizontal folder, with folding struts inspired from the Balda products or from the Olympus Chrome Six. The viewfinder is contained in the top housing and is offset to the right, as seen by the photographer. It has two prongs at the top, giving parallax correcting indications. The film is advanced by a knob placed at the left end of the top plate. The folding bed release is placed in the middle, and the shutter release is at its usual location on the right. There is a decorative flange at the right end. The back is hinged to the right for film loading. The camera can take both 6×6cm and 4.5×6cm exposures, and the back certainly contains two red windows. Dual format: advertisements reproduced in , pp.152 and 174. Specific rangefinder The rangefinder is made of two parts, and is reminiscent of that of the early 6×6 Super Ikonta. The rear part is contained inside the body, above the bellows, and is hidden under the front door when the camera is closed; it has two small rectangular windows and no moving part. There is an arm attached to the lens casing, containing a rectangular optical element facing the left window. This moving element is driven by a small gear, which also rotates the front cell of the lens. The rangefinder coupling mechanism was advertised as "all-new", "斬新な機構に距離計連動装置": advertisement dated September 1952 reproduced in , p.152. and despite its similarity with that of the Super Ikonta, it is said to be based on a Japanese patent. Japanese patent: Lewis, p.74. Specific Gyrope shutter, Sygmar lens The shutter is a synchronized Gyrope (B, 1–400), specifically designed for the Tomic. Gyrope name, specific to the Tomic: advertisement dated September 1952 reproduced in , p.152. The shutter is called "Tomic" in , item 1421, and in Omoide no supuringu-kamera-ten, p.28, because of the TOMIC marking below the lens. It was advertised as a "revolutionary shutter, opening from all four corners", "四隅から開く革新的シャッター": advertisement dated September 1952 reproduced in , p.152. and is said to have four sectors, shaped as ginkgo leaves. Four sectors, ginkgo leaves: Lewis, p.74. The Gyrope shutter was certainly developed to counter the fall-off tendencies of simple lens designs, which is increased by the regular leaf shutters opening from the center. This logical explanation is found in Lewis, pp.74–5. The lens is a Sygmar 8.0cm f/3.5, specially designed for the camera. The distance scale is printed on the outer rim, and is surrounded by a fixed black ring with depth-of-field indications and the name TOMIC at the bottom. Commercial life The Tomic was announced in the July to October 1952 issues of Japanese magazines, and it was advertised from August 1952 to March 1953. , p.356. The September 1952 advertisement in , placed by Tōkō Shashin, says that the camera is a new model, and does not give a price. Advertisement reproduced in , p.152. The November advertisement in was placed by the distributor Tsukada Shōji. Advertisement reproduced in , p.174. The Tomic is priced at , along with the Planet, a cheaper 6×6 folder made by Tōhō Kōgaku. Surviving example(s) It is said that the specific shutter and rangefinder were unreliable, and that very few Tomic were made. Lewis, p.75. At least two surviving examples are known. One of them is pictured in , and lacks the small milled ring around the shutter release. Example pictured in , item 1421. The other is in the collection of the JCII, and has this milled ring. Example pictured in this page of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology, in Omoide no supuringu-kamera-ten, p.28, and in Lewis, p.74. Notes Bibliography * Item 626. (See also the advertisement for item 778.) * Pp.74–5. * Omoide no supuringu-kamera-ten (思い出のスプリングカメラ展, Exhibition of beloved self-erecting cameras). Tokyo: JCII Camera Museum, 1992. (Exhibition catalogue, no ISBN number.) P.28. * Item 1421. Links In Japanese: * Tomic in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology Category: Japanese 6x6 rangefinder folding Category: T